This section is intended to provide information relevant to understanding various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art that should in no way imply that it is prior art. Generally, related art may or may not be considered prior art. It should therefore be understood that any statement in this section should be read in this light, and not as any admission of prior art.
Generally, in physical design, performance and reliability at advanced process nodes may be limited by circuit resistance as components are scaled down. For instance, in advance physical design, the use of conventional inverters typically results in significant IR-drop with shared power supplies that fail to account for high ohmic resistance between directly coupled circuit components. This failure may significantly impact the performance and IR-drop of the circuit components.